A Monster Of A Problem
by Vio 16
Summary: Vio finds a spell with a strange meaning next thing he knows after waking up are that those connected to the triforce that are alive are turned into half e four swords are also missing. (This is an AU that I have been playing around with for a while. Hope you all enjoy the story.) rated T for safety.


Deep in Faron woods, a young womansat reading. Thick tomes,like the one sheheld,lay about her. In one hand a note book and The Book of Mysteries in the other. When shesuddenly stumbled across a new spell.  
Checking the title then reading the spell again she looked up confused. Looking back down she saidthe spell aloud. At the end she looked up and around. Nothing had changed.  
"Odd." She said.  
Standing up she,gatheredup the books and started walking home. Shegot to the edge of the forest when she stumbled, herhead exploding frompain. Falling to herknees and clutching herhead she looked up  
at the house in front of herand saw a purple haired boy fall off the porch stairs and start to make his way over.  
"Vi!" He called before he collapsed just shy of the edge of the yard.  
Not being able to speak or move Viowatched as Shadow stared convulsing, before he blacked out.

* * *

Vio opened her eyes slowly, herhead still ached while anything below herwaist felt heavy. Looking forward and seeing Shadowstill out cold, Vio tried to get up and run to him to see if he was ok. Before she could even get  
up,a centaur approached him.  
"No! Don't you dare go closer! I have an arrow pointed atyour back!"  
Startled,the centaur turned around to face her. Gasping, Vio recognized Green. Green, seeingVio, clumsily walked over asking,"Are you alright?"  
"Yes. I'm fine. Is Shadow?"  
"As far as I could see before you threatened to shoot me."he said as he smiled noticing that there was no arrowlet alone bow.

"What happened? Why are you a centaur? Is everyone alright?"

"Hold on, one question at a time! And you have to help me help you to stand up."  
Looking down and behind for something to help boost herVio froze. Looking back down and then back at Green then back down. She suddenly jumped when a yell came from the house.  
Green started moving away and toward the house calling over his shoulder,"I'm going to go find Blue before he hurts himself. I'll be right back."  
Shaking her head Vio continued trying to stand with hernew appendages.  
From the waist up she was normal, down was completely different. Shewas part deer,and with the long legs that come with a deer, standing was going to be an issue.  
After some time Vio finally stood. Running ahand through her hair and looking up, she saw Green pull Blue out of the house through the back door. The reason being that Blue was part dragon. Even though it was small,  
his bottom half wouldn't have fit through the front door. Red came bounding out behind them like a herslightly oversized fox half was nothing out of the ordinary.  
Running ahand through herhair again to get the reast of the leaves out, herhand hit against something soft that twitched. Confused she looked around for a reflective surface,finding a puddle a couple  
steps away. Moving forward she tripped and fell back down. Growling, she got back up and tried again, finally getting to the puddle and looking at had deer ears and it looked as ifher coathad just lost its  
spots so it was still asoft brown.  
Another shout shattered the clearing's silence. Looking over Vio saw that Shadow had woken up and Red boundedover to him. Shestarted to move closer and stumbled, catching herself on a tree. As she emerged  
from the forest she saw a dust cloud aproching from the direction of the castle. Afigurein the front.

"We've got company."

Green motioned for everyone to move as quickly as possible into the forest. Red ran past first and then Green dragging Blue behind him. Vio looked over to Shadow and saw him and picking his top half up,  
she started dragging him in to the forest. Red bounded back out and digging around the yard she put several more ruts in the ground in different directions.  
Confused at first Vio looked around thengot what Red was trying to do.  
By leaving other tracks, the unwanted guests would be hard pressed to find the actual direction they went.  
Looking past Red, she saw that the figures were advancing to quickly for comfort  
"Red help me with Shadow."  
"Ok!"  
Coming over instantly and thanwith both pulling and pushing they managed to get Shadow too his feet and walking or rather stumbling but moving. Green had managed to do the same with Blue. Looking back Vio saw that the visitors had reached the yard.


End file.
